


Let It Burn

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I'd burn the world to hear my name on your lips."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed With a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817678) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty), [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 



You wake with a smile, pulling away to face him head-on. You go by Dark, and you're finally going to meet him face to face. You've been dreaming about this for weeks, painting the town red with someone like you. You knew as soon as you saw him that you liked him, that you had to meet him. You grin as Jack stands before you, so tired and confused.

"Mark?" he asks, voice betraying his fear, making your smile grow even more. You step forward and he steps back, and you can't stop smirking.

"Anti," you call, more a sigh then anything. Jack seems surprised, eyes widening as he swallows visibly. You see the change immediately, the way he shuts his eyes, trying to stay in control before going still again, eyelids snapping open to reveal septic green eyes.

Anti straightens, looking you over critically. You can't help but grin, so eager to be with him, to kill with him and see how he works. He looks around, taking in his surroundings before stepping forward, away from you as he talks. He goes on about information, gaining control of the skin he resides in, and just listening to him makes a thrill go down your spine.

You've waited so long to meet him face to face, to paint the town red with someone so like you but so different all at once. He's calculating and sharp, always watching. You want to break open his skull and see how his brain works, pick apart the grey matter and see what makes him tick.

You traips along behind him, watching him move, listening to his voice more then his words. Back straight, eyes sharp as his pointed teeth and forked tongue. God he's beautiful. You want to break open his rib cage and crawl inside him, surround yourself with his voice and his presence, the power that radiates off his skin. He pauses and looks to you, looking annoyed.

"Still without your brain?"

You almost blurt out the mushy poetic musings filling your head but refrain, smirk still in place as you shrug. He rolls his eyes, letting out a huff as he continues.

You wonder if this is what love is. The odd heat all over your human form, the tingling on your skin. The need to be with him, to listen and soak him in. You wonder how these mortals can survive this odd sensation, this need as strong as your bloodlust. You watch as he goes on, and you want more then anything else to kill with him, to see what he would do with a body. To see those bright, sharp eyes as he focuses on silencing another victim, those long pale hands ripping someone apart piece by piece.

You smile as you listen, and you talk when you can get a word in, keeping sappy romantic thoughts to yourself. In time you'll see him work, see exactly what he can do.

You can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the way Quintessentia and Galaxy_Ghost write anti and dark, I love the way they brought them into existence and the way the stats effect them. please go read it if you haven't because it's beautifully written and vivid and so so good  
> also that one line from dark just killed me, I had to write some soppy romantic dark because that is such a cool headcanon, him being very passionate while anti's more cool and calculating. idk I just love the characterizations of these two. I could go on and on forever about that fic honestly it's so good. I hope I did it justice!!


End file.
